User talk:UnSub-Zero
[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 1|'ARCHIVE #1:' December 26, 2011 – July 6, 2012]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 2|'ARCHIVE #2:' July 9, 2012 – June 12, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 3|'ARCHIVE #3:' June 14, 2013 – November 16, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 4|'ARCHIVE #4:' November 22, 2013 – April 1, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 5|'ARCHIVE #5:' April 2, 2014 – September 12, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 6|'ARCHIVE #6:' September 12, 2014 – July 26, 2015]] ___________ Apology Sorry, just wanted to correct the quotes and for you to believe the changes I made. Never meant what I said to be insulting. BAUmaster628 (talk) 04:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Serious Question Not trying to sound offensive, but I know of no other way to phrase it. I owe you my honesty. Sometimes when I read the Wiki pages, based on verbiage and diction, I find myself questioning if English was your second language. The vocabulary, verbiage, and diction in the episode summaries does not read like standard American English, but rather literal translations of a foreign language, possibly a European language. Lots of vocabulary I feel is heavily misused, especially in the unsubs portrait section. Rock8591 (talk) 03:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) CM Serial Killers: Organized or Disorganized? Based on their crimes, which of these Criminal Minds serial killers would you say were organized and which ones were disorganized. You don't have to tell me which ones are organized or disorganized all at once, but every now and then. I'm in no rush to know and I would appreciate it. *Robert Adams *J.B. Allen *Alan Anderson *Jeremy Andrus *Animal *Joe Bachner *Joe Bachner *Donnie Bidwell *Ben Bradstone *Patrick Butler *Amber Canardo *Tory Chapman *Jeffrey Collins *Johnny Ray Covey *David Cunningham *Marvin Doyle *Leland Duncan *Floyd Feylinn Ferell *Larry Feretich *Steven Fitzgerald *Roderick Gless *Francis Goehring *Mark Gregory *Wayne Gulino *Wade Hatchett *James Heathridge *Charles Holcombe *The Hollow Man *Bryan Hughes *Adam Jackson *Mark Jackson *Miranda Jakar *Michael Janeczco *Cesar Jones *Gina King *Justin Leu *Samantha Malcolm *Donnie Mallick *Jonny McHale *The Mill Creek Killer *Chad Mills *Trevor Mills *Patrick Murphy *John Myers *John Nelson *Connor O'Brien *John Nichols *Eric Olson *Robert Parker *Adam Rain *Peter Redding *Armando Salinas *Joe Smith *Steve *Vincent Stiles *James Thomas *David Roy Turner *Ronald James Underwood *Terrance Wakeland *Ronald Weems *Paul Westin *Chase Whitaker *The Killer Woodsman *Shane Wyland *Thomas Yates BAUmaster628 (talk) 21:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Since the names of the serial killers who made more than one appearance on the show are shown on Serial Killer page and are listed as organized or disorganized, I'm curious to know which serial killers who made a one-time appearance on the show were organized or disorganized based on their crimes and I'm having trouble figuring that out based on their M.O.'s. BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Minor question How did you know Danny Lee Stokes killed his first two victims by shooting them? Just curious to know. BAUmaster628 (talk) 00:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up! I've updated both, the None.jpg image and the Unidentified.jpg one; now they match the wiki theme. At the same time, I've uploaded versions of both to the Beyond Borders wiki, BUT while they have the same names over there - None and Unidentified,- the file extensions are .png (needed to keep the background transparent). Telling you because you're the one that uses them most, especially the latter - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry, is easy: *'CRIMINAL MINDS WIKI:' .jpg (like always) *'BEYOND BORDERS WIKI:' .png (the backgrounds for its images are transparent, and only .png supports transparencies) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Most likeable and dislikeable unsubs? I've always liked this topic of conversation for some reason. Which unsubs did you feel sorry for, or could empathize with to some extent? Which subs did you totally hate, and/or were the most reprehensible? Here's my list. 'Most sympathetic - - - - -' Jonny McHale - True Night Clifford Walsh - The Road Home Owen Savage - Elephant Memory Ronald James Underwood - Bully Sheila Harrison - What Happens in Mecklinburg Roy Woodridge - Distress Joe the Clown - Damaged Lucas Turner - To Hell and Back Steven Fitzgerald - In Heat Megan Kane - Pleasure is my Business 'Least sympathetic - - - - -' Billy Flynn - Our Darkest Hour - The Longest Night Alex Zorgen - The Hunt Unsubs from Bloodline Amber Canardo - The Perfect Storm Jeremy Andreus - Limelight Lee Mullens - Remembrance of Things Past Carl Buford - Profiler Profiled, Restoration Donnie Malick - Nelson's Sparrow Sera Morrison - All That Remains Susan Jacobs - Seven Seconds